


Dark End of the Street

by saizoswifey



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizoswifey/pseuds/saizoswifey
Summary: What happens when you're in a relationship with Saeyoung, but end up having sex with his brother by accident and realizing you may have feelings?





	1. Chapter 1

You were making breakfast when a familiar hand trailed up your thigh and gripped your ass. You turned around to see Saeran, his lips pulling into a grin.

“Stop,” you whispered angrily and smacked his hands away, “Saeyoung is just in the other room.”

“So?” he kept grabbing you with determination and leaned in for a kiss.

“I’m serious, stop,” you pushed his face away with your hands.

“What’s with you today?” he rubbed your shoulders.

His eyes narrowed in that concerned and inquisitive way of his. It was the same look he gave if you stubbed your toe or felt sick. It was probably the closest to ‘puppy dog’ face as Saeran could ever get.

You turned around to scramble the eggs and he ran his fingers through your hair. You never knew you could both love and hate someones touch so much. How the fuck did you end up here? Your head felt light just thinking about it now.

A few weeks ago you came back to the apartment in the late hours of the evening. You had been out with some friends, had a few drinks, and by the time you realized you hadn’t brought your phone with you it was well past 2 a.m.

“Shit, Saeyoung is going to be worried sick. I really have to go, guys,” you waved goodbyes and hurried out the door.

The whole way home you were thinking of ways to distract him from lecturing you. He was probably trying to track you down or pacing by the door at that very moment. He was a great guy, but he had a worried and overprotective streak in him. If you took a little too long at the grocery store and didn’t reply to his messages he was driving down to check on you. 

You crept through the dark space, throwing your coat and keys on the ground without a care. You could make out a figure putting a glass down on the counter and heading down the hall without a word. Saeyoung…was he that upset with you? It wasn’t like him to not greet you or at least acknowledge you were home. You trailed after him and grabbed his hand, giving it an apologetic squeeze.

“Hey you…” you whispered sweetly and pulled him back to face you.  
He must have woken up to get a glass of water. It was dark but you could tell his glasses were off and he was in nothing but his boxers. You let your hands glide over the curves of his abs. There was one way you could make it up to him.

“What are you-“

“Shhh…” you cut him off and pressed a quick finger to his lips.

Hooking your finger in the band of his boxers you felt him go stiff to your touch. For a moment it seemed he wasn’t breathing. You stepped back, making a quick glance that the coast was clear, and lifted your shirt over your head before tossing it into the bedroom. Maybe that bit of alcohol had given you some boldness.

You peppered his chest with soft kisses and moved up his neck, pressing your lips to his adams apple and up his jaw to his lips. Your fingertips massaged into his hair and your lips met his own. Still, his body was frozen. You pulled away. Maybe you had really pissed him off this time…

“You…you don’t want to have sex with me?” your voice sounded wounded.

He stood for a while, just staring at you. Feeling slightly embarrassed you bit your bottom lip and attempted to cover your midriff nervously. He took one slow and hesitant step towards you before slamming you between him and the wall.

“Ow,” you winced from the thud of your skull.

“I’m sorry…I-“ he didn’t give himself a chance to finish.

His lips pushed into yours hungrily and he forced your mouth open with his tongue. “Apology accepted I guess,” you thought. His kiss was so passionate and eager. He was kneading your breasts with his large hands and taking time to carefully rub the pad of his thumb over your hardening buds and sending a shock wave through you.

You moaned into his mouth and he slipped a leg between your thighs and let you grind yourself onto him. He was enjoying just kissing you and palming your breasts. His hands slipped behind you to unhook your bra and you let it fall off of your body, moving his mouth to suck at your neck and rolling your nipples in his finger tips. You jerked at his touch, reaching down to fist his cock over his boxers. He was rock hard already and thrusting into your hand in a second.

“F-Fuck,” his moan vibrated against your skin and it prickled.

“Bed,” you breathed and pulled him towards the room.

You were a stumbling mess as you made your way over to the mattress. He was still kissing you hard and broke only to push you forcefully onto the sheets. You liked that. and lay there waiting for him, watching him. Quickly his boxers were pushed down and kicked aside. Using your forearms you scooted back further onto the bed. Your heart was racing as he climbed up and lingered over you, crawling closer and closer. His fingers found the button of your shorts and he unhooked it and slid them down your thighs in a languid motion before dropping them to the floor.

His finger tips pressed and massaged up and into your hip bones. Ever so gently he brushed across your panties.

“Shit, you’re so hot,” he exhaled a slight growl.

“You like? They’re the new ones I just got,” you smiled and rubbed your leg up his side.

He grabbed it in his hand, planting soft kisses all the way up from your calf. He kissed your pussy over your wet laced panties and you arched slightly with a soft moan, grabbing his hair.

“Your moan drives me crazy,” he admitted and pulled up, sliding your panties down, “you’re so wet…for me,” he mumbled the last part, as if saying it to himself in disbelief. 

He pumped his length a few times and spread your legs. Your cheeks and chest were searing and you pushed the hair away from your face.

“I want you so fucking bad, but…I don’t know how long I’ll last. You make me so hot,” he said through the darkness.

“Please, I need you,” you begged and writhed underneath him.

“Shit,” he almost came right there.

Quickly he pressed the tip to your entrance and slid it up and down your wet length, rubbing your swollen clit with it before dragging it back down. He was enjoying the anticipation and the way you looked so needy for his cock.

“Please,” you encouraged him.

You raised your hips, desperate for him to enter you. Finally he pressed inside slowly and let out a deep moan from the bottom of his chest when he filled you all the way. He was still for a moment, just twitching slightly at the feeling of being inside if you. His lips sucked at your breast for a moment and his hips picked up the pace. You let yourself explore his body with your hands. He was hitting you at just the right pace. You felt teeth nipping at your skin as he rammed into you, hitting that spot that made you see stars.

“You’re so tight,” he panted.

“Ah! S-Sae…” you craned your neck back for him, “You’re so eager. I like it,” your chest heaved with a deep breath.

“I’ve been thinking about fucking you for a while now,” he whispered through shivers as he pounded into you and lifted your leg for a better angle.

You were only gone for a few hours…had he been riled up tonight waiting for you? No wonder he was avoiding you when you came home. You suddenly felt terrible.

“Mm, then don’t hold back. You can fuck me h-hard,” you said through breaths.

His muscles tensed but he couldn’t control it. His hips jerked at an awkward rhythm and he slowed down, pounding you a few times before he moaned and released. He bit his bottom lip and lingered inside you until he emptied everything.

“Damn it, I’m sorry,” he cursed, “I…I really wanted to last so much longer but your voice,” he sounded upset at himself.

“It’s fine,” you giggled, “round two in the morning.”

He kissed you hard, brushing his fingers through your hair before letting his body fall heavily beside you and pulling you close to him.

—-

You awoke to a gentle hand shaking your shoulder, a glass of water presented in front of your face.

“Thought you could use this,” his voice said, “I’ve got breakfast almost done.”

Saeyoung? Your eyes were adjusting as you sat up and grabbed the glass. No…it wasn’t.

“Saeran?!” you jumped and pulled the blanket to cover your naked body.

“…Yeah? What’s wrong with you?” he sat down on the bed and caressed your leg.

All of a sudden the pieces were stringing together and your throat was feeling very, very fucking dry.

“Where’s Saeyoung,” you took a desperate gulp of water. You hands were shaky, knowing the answer to the question but not wanting to hear it for yourself.

“He’s still at that robotics convention? Shit, did I slam your head too hard last night? I knew it. Let me take a look,” he reached out for you.

You immediately choked on your water. Fuck. Fuck, Fuck. What did you do…He grabbed the glass from your hands and set it on the nightstand.

“Are you okay?” his voice was laced with concern and he rubbed your back.

“Oh, God,” you slapped your hands to your face and took several deep breaths.

You didn’t want to look at him. Couldn’t look at him. Your face was hot and you felt like crying.

“Did we…damn it, did we have sex last night? Was that you?!”

“Who the hell else would it be?”

“I thought you were Saeyoung!” you cried.

“Why would you think that?! He texted you he was leaving for the convention last night. Are you sure your head is okay?”

“Text?…TEXT!” you let out a loud, sad whine, “I don’t even know where my phone is right now…I forgot to bring it out with me last night.”

You both stared at each other.

“YOU! Why didn’t you stop me?!” you started hitting his shoulders angrily.

He didn’t seemed phased. In fact, he looked really hurt. You hadn’t even considered this from his perspective. He grabbed your wrists suddenly and held them firmly in place.

“Beca-….because I love you, you idiot,” he barked.

He looked mad you made him admit it. His brow was pressed in and your eyes had locked intensely. You’ll never know who initiated it, but suddenly you were kissing on the bed and he was on top of you.

And that’s how it was from then on. Your relationship was built on small moments together. Just tiny minutes built up over a series of time. Him pressing up against you in the kitchen as you made dinner or did the dishes, cornering you in the hallways or walking in on you in the shower after Saeyoung left for work. Glances at each other from across the table as your feet rubbed each others calves.

That feeling in your chest, the sickness, whenever Saeyoung had to leave and asked Saeran to “keep and eye” on you.

You’d stay up up late, waving Saeyoung goodnight from the couch. When enough time had passed Saeran would creep out to meet you, pressing himself on top of you with a deep kiss. It was like being teenagers, sneaking around behind your parents backs. And you felt sick for it.

It wasn’t all just sex, though. Pretty soon you began to seek out Saeran for comfort. If you had a hard day he was the first one you thought to confide in. You had cried into his shoulder. He’d wave Saeyoung off when you were sick but he had to work, saying “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to take good care of her.” But Saeran was beginning to get jealous, and he wasn’t getting better at hiding it.

He would bang on the walls if Saeyoung tried to make love to you at night. One morning you were kissing Saeyoung goodbye before he left for work. It was deeper than you had expected. He groped your ass and had you moaning into his mouth.

“I wish I could take the day off…” he sighed, “but tonight. Don’t you worry. As soon as I get home I’m gunna-“

He was cut off by the sound of a dish breaking in the kitchen.

“Saeran, are you okay?!” Saeyoung yelled.

“I’m fine,” he replied coldly, “it was an accident.”

He cornered you in the hallway after Saeyoung left, pushing you against the wall and pinning your wrists above your head.

“Don’t fuck him tonight, please!” he pleaded.

“Saeran let me go,” you struggled with a huff, trying to avoid his gaze.

“I’m serious. Please…don’t do it,” he looked sad. His eyes were glassy.

He was kissing you. He was entangling his fingers in your hair and pulling you into him in desperation. He wasn’t good with his words. This was his way of showing you how much he wanted you all to himself. It was the same as him being on his knees in tears asking you to love only him. He pulled away to let you both breathe, gripping the sides of your face in his palms hard and wiping the tears that were now trailing down your cheeks. He pressed his forehead into yours and looked into your eyes.

“Please…”

You nodded, closing your eyes, “Okay,” you whispered with a quivering lip, “I won’t.”

——

You felt bad being so cold to him now, as you stood over the stove with your back turned to him.

“I’m telling him today.”

“You’re kidding, right?” he said incredulously, whipping you around by the shoulder to face him, “you can’t.”

“I have to, Saeran. We are bad people. You and me,” you pressed the spatula to both of your chests, “We are bad! And I can’t live like this…I can’t. I can’t keep seeing you until we tell him what’s been going on,” you wiped a tear.

“Hey, hey, hey…” he kissed the top of your head and hugged you for a brief moment before grasping your shoulders and nodding into your face, “alright. We’ll tell Saeyoung today.”

“Tell me what?” Saeyoung appeared from the hallway with sleepy eyes, looking confused.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which Choi Boi will be chosen

“Tell me what?” Saeyoung appeared from the hallway with sleepy eyes, looking confused.

“We can talk about it over breakfast, have a seat guys,” you smiled and scraped the food onto the plates.

Saeran looked at you incredulously. He could read you like an open book, as fucking cliche as that was. Biting your lip you looked into his eyes and gave a small shrug. You knew he could see your hesitancy with the situation and you felt your hands shaking as you carried the plates to the table.

“Anyone need anything else?” you stood above your seat.

Part of you wanted to just stall for time and the other part wanted to run away or hide under the covers for the next 5 years.

“Sit down, babe. We can get it ourselves if we need to,” Saeyoung dug into his plate. 

Saeran was picking at his food with a blank expression. He was probably feeling the same tight knot, his intestines writhing like a snake with anxiety.

“So what’s going on?” Saeyoung glanced between the two of you, who were obviously staring at each other.

It was quiet from you both. Could you actually say it? How would he react? You’d rather jump through the fucking window then tell him you’d been sleeping with his brother-no-falling in love with his brother, while he was away…Were you in love with him? Saeran. The lump in your throat felt like a ball of clay. It was thick and unyielding, keeping you from speaking to either of them.

“Alright, I’m just going to fuckin’ say it then. I’m-OW!” you kicked him in the shin.

“He’s moving out,” you smiled.

“What? Really? So soon, though?” Saeyoung seemed concerned and dropped his fork next to his plate.

Saeran’s face was one you’d never seen before. Was it more anger or sadness? His eyes were on you but you looked away. You looked towards Saeyoung.

“He didn’t want to make you too worried so he came to me. Don’t you want him to move out, be more independent?” you asked.

“Well…if it’s what you want. I trust you, Saeran. I won’t keep you here and you know that. And you picked the best person to confide in. I could never doubt her judgement!” he leaned over the table to kiss you, brushing his thumb on your cheek lovingly.

Saeran slammed his fork onto his plate and stood up, he had already brought it to the kitchen sink when Saeyoung pulled away.

“Have you found a place you like yet? I can’t believe you two hid this from me! Though, I’m happy at how close you’ve become,” he smiled and drank his juice.

Saeran scoffed while scraping his plate in the sink. You’d know that face anywhere. You knew he felt sick…

“Not yet, but soon,” you nodded, “then we can have the place to ourselves.”  
Saeyoung scooted his chair closer and put his hand over yours.

“Oh! I’m excited just thinking about it,” he smirked.

The sound of Saerans door slamming filled the space and your heart was heavy. Why did you have to do this? You wished this was anyone but you. Saeyoungs cheery disposition helped you feel somewhat lighter and you were thankful for it.

“Alright. I’m so sorry but the shop won’t open without me. I’ll see you tonight,” he kissed the top of your head and rushed out the door.

For a while you just sat at the empty table staring at the plate of food you knew you couldn’t possibly eat now. “This is for the best,” you thought, “if he moves out you could clear your head a little bit. You can remember your love for Saeyoung…you could find it again.”

You dragged your feet as if trudging through thick mud and collapsed on the bed, clenching your eyes shut and trying to push your feelings away. You didn’t want to cry.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes dat angst

You woke to Saeran sitting at the edge of the bed staring at you. How long had he been there? You rubbed your eyes but didn’t bother looking at him. What could you say? You were worried if you opened your mouth you would say something you’d regret.

“Why did you say that this morning,” he spoke flatly.

You gripped your pillow but your eyes stayed towards the wall. Ignoring him was useless now, but you did it nonetheless. Had he inched closer? You inched back in response.

“You can’t ignore me, ya know,” his voice was irritated.

“Saeran, go away,” you sighed.

“No. I won’t. Not until you tell me you love me,” he pressed on.

He was so stubborn. Always so damn stubborn. Rarely would he let you win in anything. It was an argument for what movie you’d watch, what you would have for dinner. Very seldom would he give in or leave you be. Sometimes you felt as if you were trailing behind him picking up the breadcrumbs he dropped for you. And maybe he felt that way as well? Come to think of it, your relationship was nothing but tiny breadcrumbs dropped here and there. Small moments he grabbed when they were tossed his way.

“You shouldn’t be in here,” you said coldly, turning away from him.  
He laughed. It wasn’t the response you were expecting and you felt him closing in on you on the bed.

“You’re an idiot if you think I’ll let you treat me this way. I won’t. I won’t let you pretend that we never happened. That I haven’t fucked you all over this apartment. That you haven’t cried on my shoulder, or stuck your stupid freezing cold feet under me when we’re on the couch, or fallen asleep on my chest. No. You don’t get to dismiss me like this. You’re mine. And now I want you to fucking admit what you already know.”

He pulled your face up to look at him. His grip was firm but you were surprised to see him on the verge of tears. You placed your hand over his own and the pressure from his finger tips softened. You got that tight feeling in your chest and your eyes were beginning to water.

“I can’t do this to Saeyoung…” you whispered.

“Say it,” his face had hardened.

“Please don’t do this…you both deserve better.”

“Say it,” he urged through a shaking voice.

You sighed. He was unrelenting as always. 

“I love you, okay. Happy?” you admitted.

It was true. You did love him. You wished you didn’t, but you did. It was Saeran you thought about before bed and Saeran you thought about when you woke up. You got excited when you saw him. Those small intimate moments between the two of you were all you looked forward to.

Saeran leaned in and kissed you. It was deep but soft, which was rare for him. He took his time tasting you and massaging your tongue with his own. When he pulled away you saw a tear. You’d never really seen him cry before. But he was smiling. Happy tears?

“You’re really annoying, you know that?” he wiped his face and groaned in annoyance, “but I wanna spend every stupidly annoying minute with you fighting over dumb shit,” he stood up.

Where would you go from here? You sat up in the bed with a blank face, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

“One day, I’ll forgive you for putting his feelings above my own like you did this morning. I’ll think of a way you can make it up to me.”

“I’m so sorry, I-“

“I’m going to tell him.”

“Saeran…”

He placed his hands in his pockets and headed for the door.

“No, it’s…it’s better coming from me. Trust me…” he doubled back to glance around the room, “get what you can of your things and move ‘em to my room. I…I’ll get us a place of our own as soon as I can. Just you and me. Okay? Don’t worry and let me take care of it.”

You nodded and he couldn’t help but smile. As he left you thought his steps seemed a little lighter. Yet, you still felt this thick cloud of guilt looming over you as you sat on the bed.

“Well, I guess this is happening,” you spoke out loud to no one.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the heartbreak

Saeran entered the toy shop and made his way back to Saeyoung’s work room. It was quiet and dark, as the shop was still closed. He spent some time looking over all of the things Saeyoung had created. As much as he hated to admit it, he had talent when it came to these things.

Sure, Saeran could create whatever he needed to if he was handed blueprints or something. But there was a life in these toys that Saeyoung added. He made these things from his mind, and his genius uniquely shone through.

He found his brother at his work desk, tinkering with something. His back was facing him and Saeyoung didn’t bother to turn, although Saeran was more than sure he heard him come in.

“You left the door unlocked you idiot,” Saeran broke the silence.

“So? I’m a little busy right now, did you need something?” Saeyoung didn’t break his concentration from his project as he spoke.

“Yeah. I need you to know something.”

Saeyoung still didn’t flinch. Saeran couldn’t figure out if that made it easier or harder for him. Why was he feeling sudden guilt right now? He was fiddling with the lining of his pockets and rocking slightly on his heels.

“I am moving out,” he managed to say, “but I’m taking her with me.”

At this Saeyoung stopped what he was doing. His crimpers dropped onto the table top and he was still in his seat. Saeran took a quiet deep breath and filled his lungs. It was getting out now, and he felt mostly relieved.

“That’s right. She’s coming with me. I…I’ve been fucking her for weeks now,“ he almost regret saying that part but there was no turning back, “she loves me…and I love her.”

He stood there waiting. For a punch? For him to yell? He didn’t know what to expect. All this time he had been waiting for this moment. The taste of victory? Could he call it that, even? Did anyone even win in this situation? He felt like he did. All of those weeks of pining after you. Watching you with his brother and getting sick at the sight. Soaking up every smile and moment you ever gave him like a pathetic and needy sponge. He lay awake thinking of you, and how you smelled, and the how your hands would feel on his skin. Could he deny the satisfaction he took from your love? As terrible as it was, he couldn’t.  
He heard a soft sound. A sniffle maybe, or a whimper. Saeyoung’s shoulders shook slightly and he spoke.

“I know,” his voice quivered.

“You…”

“I’m not stupid. It’s been obvious for a while now. Did you really think you could hide that shit from me? I’ve seen the…way you look at her from the beginning. And you really should be more careful about where you leave your clothes. I started to think you were doing it on purpose… Just to be an asshole. Just to shove it in my face.”

“So why didn’t you say anything?”

Saeran’s voice was harsh and incredulous. He thought you had been fairly discreet. In this moment he felt his brother was weak. Maybe weaker than himself…and he felt, at the same time, closer to his brother than ever. They had both taken a backseat to each other when it came to your love. For a time, at least.

He watched as his brothers fists clenched and slammed onto the desk. He felt almost sad for him. It was rare to see Saeyoung upset like this.

“I don’t know!” he turned to face Saeran.

His eyes were filled with tears and he had a look of betrayal. A pitiful look, and Saeran’s face was unmoving. His unapologetic stance only served to hurt Saeyoung more and he struggled to gather himself. His heart was racing and it was hard to breathe. “You knew it,” he thought to himself. But knowing and believing were two very different things in this circumstance. His mind was plagued with so many thoughts of you and his brother. The subtle changes in your body language and the distance he felt between you growing more and more over the past few weeks. He told himself it was all in his head. That you two couldn’t possibly…

“I guess I didn’t want to believe it. Like a dumb ass I kept…” he choked, “kept thinking she would come back to me? That she loved me, still…that she was confused or something and it would pass…” he sobbed for a second, swiping his fingers under the rim of his glasses to wipe his eyes.

Saeran stood there watching his brother break down. There was nothing he could do. It was making him uncomfortable and he crossed his arms and sighed.

“Saeran…do you hate me?” Saeyoung asked.

“Don’t be stupid,” he scoffed, “this is just like you. To make this about yourself. As if I did all of this as some sort of ploy to get at you? I didn’t…we didn’t plan for this to happen. But I love her, and that’s all this is about. Don’t overcomplicate this in that stupid brain of yours.”

“I see…” his voice and face fell flat and he turned white, “and she is in love with you, too?” he couldn’t stop his hands from clenching once again at the thought.

“Yeah…she’s moving her stuff into my room right now. I should be helping her. I’ll get a place as soon as I can so you don’t have to worry about that.”

Saeyoung took a deep breath and did his best to gather himself.

“Fine. It’s not a problem” he looked away, “I won’t…I won’t bother you two.”

Saeran was inching toward the door now. He couldn’t stand the sight of Saeyoung anymore. He saw his own face in his twin. His own anguish and hurt, this could easily be him right now if things had gone just a little differently. Though he knew he wouldn’t have handled it as well. Saeyoung would forgive him no matter what, that’s just who he was. Did he admire or hate that aspect of him?

“I’ve said what I needed to say,” Saeran spoke matter-of-factly, “you should pull yourself together before you come home. I swear Saeyoung if you cry in front of her…”

For a moment he didn’t think his brother would even respond. Saeyoung was looking off into the distance with vacant eyes.

“I know where I stand now,” he was monotoned and unblinking, “don’t worry…I won’t get in your way.”

Saeran didn’t even bother to reply before he walked out and head back to the apartment. He found you on moving your clothes to his room now. He gave a slight shrug to your anxious face and without a word jumped in to help you out.

It was a somber evening as you silently moved what was left. He hoped that you’d have more fun when you moved into your own place. He wanted to hear you laugh and see you smile as you made him do stupid shit like hanging shelves and rearranging furniture. He’d grab you in the middle of unpacking and fuck you right there, or maybe have you in every room as soon as you arrived to your new home? 

The door closing interrupted his thoughts and you two were now staring at Saeyoung. The rims of his bloodshot eyes were red but he seemed composed. Saeran was glad, though he felt you tense up. No one moved for a minute as his eyes searched the both of you. He looked like he was struggling to say something but he couldn’t get it out.

“Saeyoung…” Saeran heard your sweet voice call out for him hesitantly.

He studied his twin with a furrowed brow, waiting to see what he’d do. What he’d say. A tired smile grew on Saeyoung’s face, but his eyes were still sad.

“I’m happy for you both,” his voice was hoarse. Probably from crying all day.

The smile faded and he walked without another word or glance and closed himself off in his room. Seeing how upset you looked, Saeran pulled you into his room and lay with you on the bed.

“It’s late anyway, we can finish tomorrow.”

He pet your head as you lay on his chest. He just wanted to protect you and comfort you. He smiled in the dark. As shitty as this was, he was elated at the thought that you were there now. In his room. With Saeyoung home. Laying on his chest. And you’d be there the next night. And the next night? And in the morning…it was almost too good to be true. He never thought he deserved to be happy before. He never wished for it until he met you. He found himself imagining a life with you, trying to be a better person for you. Having a family, maybe?

“He just needs some time…” Saeran whispered.

You nodded into his chest and wiped the few stray tears that managed to escape you.

“You mean everything to me, ya know?”

You looked up at him, “I love you,” you sniffled and wiped your eyes once again.

His heart jumped.

“And I love you. Can I get a smile?”

You nodded with a grin.

“Good girl,” he pulled you in for a kiss.


End file.
